


To Let Go

by masayuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, beware of unexpected pairing, female oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayuki/pseuds/masayuki
Summary: After a few years, Yuushi remembers and he realizes, time does heal.





	To Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReddishSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReddishSky/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I wish I had them for my own, but NO, they belong to themselves. I only own this story  
> Comments: Actually, I didn’t watch Tenipuri−I only watch Tenimyu−but I can’t help but to write some after hours and hours of listening to ROU or Kikuchi Takuya’s Yoru dake saku no hana song and many other songs. So I’m really sorry if I got the character wrong, also sorry for my grammar as English isn’t my main languange. This fic is for one of my bestfriend whose place always be my crashing place after a hard day of college.

Oshitari Yuushi walks briskly, his step isn’t that fast but his secretary still have to run a little to match his long steps. Oshitari have to be in another part of city in two hours from now, an important meeting with the new potential investor for his hospital. Yes, _his_ hospital. It was passed to him from his father and he is doing great with the hospital, his father and mother couldn’t be prouder with him. He expand his hospital to little cities around Japan so everyone can have proper treatment for every health problem. He make sure that the cost for those hospitals wouldn’t be too high. He did everything he could to make his hospital stand proud among other hospital. People know him, what with being a young doctor and a rather handsome at that too, Oshitari have always a great inteligence since junior high-school and that makes him the youngest doctor and CEO of a big hospital like this. But now, there’s only one thing he have to do. To get to the appointed hotel in western side of Tokyo.

 “Do you think we can make it there on time?” Oshitari asks his secretary.

“I think, yes, as long as there’s no traffic in the highway,” his secretary answers.

Oshitari hummed, he hopes he’ll be there as soon as possible, his acquitance really hates waiting and Oshitari doesn’t want to start making mistakes on their first meeting after all this years. He never thought that one Yukimura Seiichi will be interested in health business but remembering his disease years ago, it’s not a suprise actually. The only thing that suprise him is the fact that one Sanada Genichirou is included on their meeting this afternoon. Well, those two is always together since Oshitari knew them anyway.

The car that appointed for him stops right in front of Oshitari when he steps out of the hospital’s main door, one of the security goes to opening the car’s door for him and then he is inside the car with his secretary.

“To the Grand Hikaru Hotel, as fast as you can, please,” his secretary speaks to the driver before turning her attention to Oshitari, “After your meeting with Yukimura- _sama_ and Sanada- _sama_ , you have another meeting with Fuji- _sama_ regarding the hospital in Fukuoka which is currently directed under him. He already requested to meet at the usual place and hour.”

Oshitari hummed. “What a day to face three of them, it must be my lucky day then.”

His secretary just nodded her head. “After your meeting with Fuji- _sama_ , Niou- _sama_ also requested your attention regarding... himself?”

“Niou? Ah, yes, yes, I’ll handle that personally,” Oshitari smiles to his secretary and looks back outside his window. _What a bright, sunny day, well, it’s August afterall._

The comfortable silence between the car’s occupants is interupted when the car stops in the middle of the way.

“What is it?” His secretary asks.

“It seems the road is blocked by something, but there’s no notification about this before, should I go and check it out?” His driver looks back at them in the rear-view mirror.

“Can we just go around or something? We need to be at the hotel in one hour and a half,” his secretary answers for him, just like always.

“I don’t think we can, Sonohara- _san_ , the road around us is completely closed and I’m really sorry, but it seems we’re stuck here,” the driver says regretfully.

“It’s okay, Takeru- _san_ , we can go on foot anyway or maybe the train, yes, Sonohara- _san_?” Oshitari says before his secretary can answers.

“Train? Hm, there’s a station two blocks from here. We certainly can walk the two blocks and take the train to Grand Hikaru Hotel,” Sonohara answers.

“Then we will take the train, I’m sure we will be okay,” Oshitari says, “Please take the car to the Hikaru Hotel as soon as you can, Takeru- _san_ , we will wait for you there so we can go to our next meeting.”

“Certainly, Oshitari- _sama_ ,” Takeru nods his head and apologize once more before unlocking the car.

“How much time we have now?” Oshitari asks his secretary while getting out of his car.

“About one hour and fiveteen minutes now. The walk only takes about ten to fiveteen minutes so I think we will not late,” Sonohara answers while checking her watch.

“Let’s go then, I don’t want to die on my first meeting with both Yukimura and Sanada,” Oshitari sighed and walk away from his car after making sure he got what he needs. “See you there, Takeru- _san_.”

“Be careful, Oshitari- _sama_ , Sonohara- _san_ ,” Takeru answes while bowing his body before going back inside the car and waiting for the traffic to clear little by little.

————

Oshitari and Sonohara walks briskly side by side and soon they’re nearing the source of the traffic. A large mass of papparazzi are gathering in front of a huge, grand building. Their cameras are on and focused on one spot high on the highest step of the building. Oshitari know this place, oh he doesn’t only knew, he’s familiar with this place. But he doesn’t know what happen on that building which makes a huge commotion like that.

“What on earth is happening? So many papparazzi here.” Sonohara mumbles beside him.

“I don’t know, let’s just move around them and get on our train,” Oshitari says while walking in front of Sonohara to make ways. He may be a CEO of a huge hospital but he is still a gentleman. “Watch your steps, please Sonohara- _san_ , I don’t want to replace you with any other secretary since you’re the best that I could found here.”

“Is that compliment, Oshitari- _sama_? Should I feel proud?” Sonohara answers easily.

“Ah, yes yes, of course you should be proud,” Oshitari replies, laughing.

Sonohara smiles softly. It’s been awhile since she saw her employer’s smile. She looks to her left and right. So many people cramped in so little space like this particular side-walk. It was when she looks to her left when she saw someone familiar on the top steps, right in front of the building’s enormous door. She stopped suddenly when she realize the person. That kind of smile, so full of pride and a little bit arrogance and that grey-silver hair. There’s only one person who have both.

“Is that… Atobe Keigo- _sama_?” Sonohara speaks, her eyes pinned to the man standing proud, smiling and waving delightfully to the crowd around him.

Oshitari turns around when he realized that his secretary is not directly behind him. He goes back to her side and turns to the building’s front. His tall body provided him a clear sight of a man he know so well yet right now, Oshitari doesn’t feel like he know him at all. Standing tall and proud there is certainly one Atobe Keigo. _Dazzling and magnificient as always_ , Oshitari thinks. He doesn’t know that Atobe is in town today, he never bothered to make a contact again with that man since that particular event of his life. Why should he make a contact to the man who broke his heart five years ago? Making him vulnerable and if it wasn’t a certain silver haired man and his friends, he won’t be able to stand on his own again.

————

 “Keigo!” Yuushi opened the door harshly, startling the very man he called.

“What’s with the noise, ahn, Yuushi? You ruins _Ore-sama_ ’s beautiful sleep,” Atobe Keigo answered, voice heavy with sleep.

“I have a few questions that I need you to answers it honestly,” Yuushi speaks, standing right in front of their grand bed.

Keigo didn’t answer right away, choosing to bury his head back to his pillow and mumbling his answer. “Later, Yuushi.”

Yuushi sighed. “Keigo, please, I need your explanation.”

Keigo’s body stiffened when he heard Yuushi plead. As long as he knew the man, Oshitari Yuushi has always been a proud man, he never plead when it wasn’t necessary for him to plead. Keigo sighed and turned his body facing Yuushi. “Okay but let _Ore-sama_ dress first. Any explanation you want, you’ll get but _Ore-sama_ have to make himself presentable first.”

“I’ll wait for you in the dining room then,” Yuushi answered, he could feel Keigo’s piercing gaze on his back as went out of their shared room.

Keigo stretched his body and sighed. _What’s happening to Yuushi?_ He thought. Keigo sighed and went out of his bed, reaching for his cellphone on his desk, he open his mails and smiled when he saw one mail from someone. He read it and typed his answer before getting up and went to the adjoined bathroom, whistling a song to himself.

Approximately an hour later, Keigo stepped into the dining room where Yuushi was drinking a cup of something, probably coffee. Keigo walked around and sat in front of Yuushi, he looked at Yuushi intently, while Yuushi still gazing out to the garden outside their home. The roses are blooming, it was so beautiful and yet, somehow Yuushi’s face was closed-off from Keigo. He tempted to use his Insight on Yuushi but it would be pointless, Yuushi has mastered his poker face that even Keigo had some trouble figuring the man.

“Where’s my morning tea, Yuushi?” Keigo breaks the silence with his usual demanding tone.

Yuushi sighed, he turned his gaze to Keigo and stared into his eyes for a while before standing up and went to make Keigo’s tea. After a few minutes waiting, a cup of still steaming tea was placed in front of Keigo. The scent of jasmine wafted around him. Keigo sipped the tea and hummed his appreciation.

Yuushi sat on his chair again and looked at Keigo with unreadable eyes again. He didn’t say anything, usually Keigo appreciate this kind of silence, it was one of Yuushi’s traits which made Keigo admire Yuushi and managed to have a long relationship with the blue haired man. But Keigo could feel something was changing, he just couldn’t place it, yet.

“What is it that you want _Ore-sama_ to explain, ahn, Yuushi?” Keigo asked, placing his cup of tea soundlessly on the table.

Yuushi sighed and looked down at the table, his fingers tracing unseen patern on the table cloth. “I was in Hokkaido last week and you were here, in Tokyo, doing some business right?”

“Yes, _Ore-sama_ told you about that already. It was a success meeting, I got new investors from America, England, Germany, Russia, Finland…”

“But I got back earlier than I expected,” Yuushi cut off Keigo’s rambling.

“What?” Keigo startled. First, Yuushi never cut off his speech, not without a kiss actually, and second, Yuushi was back on Friday just like he said. He came home on Friday evening as far as Keigo remember. “What do you mean you came back ealier? You came on Friday.”

“I did, I was staying in my house since I came back from Hokkaido on Wednesday.” Yuushi said, his eyes went downwards again like he was hiding something from Keigo.

“What? Then why don’t you come here right away?” Keigo asked, frowning.

Yuushi didn’t answer right away, fingers clenching and unclenched, with his head still looking down Yuushi answered. “I found that you weren’t alone on our home, so I decided to stay at my own house instead of here, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

_Not alone? What the hell is Yuushi talking about?_ Keigo thought.

Yuushi looked up at Keigo and Keigo had to hold his composure in check when he realized that Yuushi had taken off his glasses and Keigo could see clearly Yuushi’s emotion, as clear as the weather outside. “What do you mean, Yuushi?”

Yuushi smiled, but it wasn’t a teasing smile or the soft smile Keigo usually see. “You were at home, yes, but you were busy with Tezuka.”

“Tezuka? What does Tezuka have to do with this?” Keigo asked.

“Don’t play dumb, Atobe, that doesn’t suit you,” Yuushi answered, “You were here with Tezuka and you seemed to have a wonderful time kissing him, so I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Keigo’s eyes widened and then he looked down before he took a deep breath and looked straight at Yuushi again. “But where are you these past three days, ahn? You could be having a _wonderful time_ with someone else too.”

“Don’t accuse me with some low thing like that, Atobe, you know I would never do that to you,” Yuushi let out a heavy breath and shook his head, “I thought you would do the same though. I thought we want the same thing, I thought that I am enough, that I’m good enough for you but I should’ve know better that you’re always, always want the best.”

Keigo stayed silent but his gazed never leave Yuushi, that was definitely a sad look on his face framed with long blue hair. But other than sadness, there was tiredness also. “You couldn’t accuse me the same low thing too, Yuushi, what prove do you have?”

Yuushi laughed without humor on his voice and dug his jacket’s pocket. “Gakuto and Shishido gave me those.”

Yuushi throw a few papers on the table which turned out photographs of Tezuka and Keigo, together in a restaurant, Tezuka and Keigo walked out of a building together, Tezuka and Keigo entering their apartment building together, Tezuka and Keigo smiling together, Tezuka and Keigo holding hands, Tezuka and Keigo hugging each other, Tezuka and Keigo kissing, Tezuka and Keigo. All of them were taken by a phone camera, obviously from a hidden place but all of them were clear enough that Keigo couldn’t mistaken them for anyone else other than him and Kunimitsu.

“I didn’t believe them at first when they send me a message telling me that you’ve been hanging out with Tezuka. Gakuto called me first, saying that it wasn’t a casual hanging out between the two of you, but I didn’t want to believe them. You’re not that kind of person, I told Gakuto and Shishido. But they were persistent and then Shishido send me those,” Yuushi said, his face closed off from Atobe.

“And then I found out about your relationship with Tezuka on the day I got back from Hokkaido. I thought I want to surprised you, want to gave you a gift I brought in Hokkaido but… You surprised me first,” Yuushi sighed and averted his eyes from Atobe, “Tell me, Atobe, how long?”

“Almost two years now,” Keigo answered automatically, he didn’t know why he gave his answer so easily, it just came out before he could hold it back and then he saw Yuushi closed his eyes and it was like he lose all his energy left and he just slumped on his chair.

Yuushi felt like his heart stopped beating and it was like Atobe just ripped his heart out and stabbed it with a knive. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to control his emotion and not to break down here at this moment, right in front of Atobe. After he felt that he have his emotion in control and didn’t feel like his legs would gave up on him, he stand up from his chair.

“That’s all I want to know, thank you, Atobe,” Yuushi said, voice full of emotion Atobe couldn’t place. A voice that sounded between gratefulness but also have a hint of deep sadness. Atobe couldn’t move a muscle, not even to stopped Yuushi from leaving the kitchen room, he just sat there staring at the chair Yuushi occupied just before.

Yuushi went upstairs to their shared room and went straight to the cupboard. He opened it and took out his bag then started to put all his clothes inside. He had to go, he couldn’t bear to be in this very place anymore. He was so focused on his mind and racing heart he didn’t hear Atobe came in.

“What are you doing, Yuushi?” Atobe asked. His voice devoid of any emotion like nothing happened between them.

“Packing my stuff, Atobe,” Yuushi stand up from his crouch and went to his desk, dragging his bag behind and then proceed to put all his belongings inside his bag along with his clothes. “I’ll move out of your apartment, I’m not gonna be a thirdwheel on your relationship with Tezuka.”

Atobe walked slowly to Yuushi, he didn’t know what he should do but he knew he couldn’t let Yuushi go away just like that but he didn’t understand, he didn’t know what to say in this kind of situation so he just said what he wanted to say. “You can’t leave just like that.”

Yuushi sighed, his back still facing towards Atobe. “Why? Why can’t I leave then, Atobe?”

“Can you please call me by my name?”

“I call you by your name, Atobe. It’s your name, isn’t it?”

“That’s my surname. You usually call me by my name.”

Yuushi huffed, closing his bag and turned to Atobe. “I don’t think that’s my place anymore. Maybe Tezuka will be the right person to call you by your name.”

Atobe eyeing Yuushi’s bag and drifted his gaze to the man himself. “You can’t leave, Yuushi.”

“Why can’t I, Atobe?” Yuushi walked towards Atobe. He put a hand on Atobe’s cheek, softly rubbing the white cheek of a man he loved so much until now, he smiled. Even though he knew his smile would seemed wavering. “I have to go, I’ll always pray for your happiness and your health. Thank you for everything, Atobe, I’m glad for what we had, but I have to end this, our relationship, all the things between us, I have to end this. I’m sure you will be happier without me.”

Yuushi leaned down and kissed Atobe’s cheek one last time and let go of Atobe. “Goodbye, Atobe, see you again.”

Yuushi walked out of their once shared room and out of their apartment, never looked back. He never knew that a proud man named Atobe Keigo was kneeling silently in the middle of their once shared bedroom with tears ran down his handsome face.

————

“Oshitari- _sama_? Oshitari- _sama_!”

Oshitari snaps from his reverie and looks down at his secretary whose been calling and tugging his suit’s jacket. “Ah, yes, sorry, I was thinking something.”

“You are always thinking something. Or rather someone,” Sonohara chuckled, “Are you thinking of _him_ , Oshitari- _sama_?”

“No, I do not,” Oshitari smile softly at Sonohara.

————

Yuushi looked down at his drink, absently played the straw on his glass. His partner in front of him let out another sigh seeing him in the same state since he came to this café near his work place.

“I would appreciate it greatly if you start saying something, Oshitari- _kun_ ,” Fuji Shuusuke told his friend, a smile ever present on his face.

“When did you broke up with Tezuka?” Yuushi asked suddenly, finally had his courage to looked at Fuji.

Fuji was taken aback with that question, very out of the blue from one Oshitari Yuushi. He tilted his head and his smile wavered a bit, understanding came across his face. “Around two or three years ago, why?”

“I think you know why,” Yuushi smiled.

Fuji stayed silent before spoke up again. “Was it the reason why you were here now when Atobe is in town?”

“You could say that,” Yuushi sighed and then drank his soda,”You were together with Tezuka for years right?”

“Seven years to be exact.”

“Yeah, that was a long time, why did you broke up?”

“Because he starts seeing Atobe Keigo,” Fuji answered easily.

“Did you already know that they were together before you broke up with Tezuka?”

“No, not yet at least. But I saw that coming, so I spare myself the heart broken phase.”

“Well, you’re lucky then,” Yuushi said dejectedly, “I had to know from my bestfriend and then I saw it by myself.”

“Have you call Atobe again since then?” Fuji asked and Yuushi felt grateful because he didn’t asked details about how Yuushi find out about Atobe and Tezuka’s relationship.

“No, I haven’t. I can’t,” Yuushi said honestly.

Fuji just smiled at Yuushi and took a hold on his hand. “Everything will pass away, give it time, you’ll heal and who knows, maybe you’ll find someone who loves you more than you know.”

“Yeah, I hope so,” Yuushi sighed again, “Guess I’ll just concentrate to my work now, father leave a huge responsibility for me, handling a huge business like that I think I’m gonna need some guidance.”

“I’ll be here if you need guidance,” Fuji gave a bright smile to Yuushi, “Also, you may need to contact Yukimura- _kun_ and Sanada- _kun_ , I’m sure you can learn a lot from them and maybe you can make a business contract with them.”

“Really? They’re handling business together now?”

“Yes, all of ex-Rikkai team never grew apart. Maybe a few years but in the end, all of them come back here and work at the same place, under both Yukimura- _kun_ and Sanada- _kun_ ,” Fuji explained, “Even Akaya- _kun_ is a good ER staff now.”

“I can’t imagine Sanada work as a doctor, he doesn’t have the patience,” Yuushi said.

“You may believe what you want to believe but Sanada- _kun_ is great as Yukimura- _kun_ is,” Fuji laughed, “How is Choutaro- _kun_ doing now? I heard he have a café now.”

————

The conversation with Fuji Shuusuke went well past lunch-time back then but Oshitari felt grateful meeting the man. Fuji helped him getting back on his own and helped him stay focused on his work. Meeting the ex-Rikkai team was something he didn’t predict before but it certainly helped him when he was trying to get over his relationship with Atobe. Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Geniichirou never asked him anything about his relationship with Atobe, unless he wanted to share but he never shared his story with them. He didn’t think it was necessary.

Sometimes, even now, he feel jealous when he sees both Yukimura and Sanada. Both of them never stay apart, always supporting of each other, always there for each other since day one. Always guiding their ex-teammates, shaping them so they can be what they’re now. Everyone who knows Yukimura and Sanada will agree that they have one of the strongest relationship one would know.

“Oshitari- _sama_! You’re daydreaming again, aren’t you?”

He heard Sonohara scolding him again and he chuckled. “Sorry, I can’t help but daydreaming.”

“You should stop that before we meet with Yukimura- _sama_ and Sanada- _sama_ ,” Sonohara says, “Oh my god! We need to hurry, we can’t be late! Come on, Oshitari- _sama_.”

“Ah yes, yes, let’s go. I don’t want to die in their hands yet,” Oshitari smiles at Sonohara and starts to walk away from the crowd, Sonohara holding his hand, dragging him away on fast pace.

He look up one last time and that’s when his eyes meet with the blue eyes of Atobe Keigo. They stare into each other’s eyes before Oshitari smiles softly and nods to Atobe Keigo, then he let himself dragged away by his secretary.

————

At the footsteps of the grand hotel owned by Atobe Corp., one Atobe Keigo stand perfectly still, frozen to the spot when he see a mop of blue haired man in the middle of swarming paparazzi. He will never mistaken that kind of hair and that glint of glass framing the handsome face. A hand squeeze his hand waking him from his silent state, paparazzis around him still asking the same question over and over again but all Atobe wants to do is to go and catch the man before he goes away. But he can’t do that, he have responsibility, he need to tell them what is the nature of his relationship with his fellow business partner, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He can’t leave just like that and ignoring all of this people, that will raise another questions.

He turns on his perfect smile to the cameras around him and right before he says something, his eyes catch the blue haired man’s eyes. The man standing still for a moment before he smiles softly and nods his head towards him before he got dragged away by a petite young woman. And then, Atobe Keigo lost him. Flashes of camera light blinding his eyes, he look down to his hand, held tightly and firmly on Tezuka Kunimitsu’s hand, Atobe takes a deep breath and smile his public smiles to the cameras.

————

The meeting with both Yukimura and Sanada two weeks earlier went well, now both Oshitari’s and Yukimura’s company is merging and they’ll handle the largest health company in Japan. Oshitari can’t help but feel proud when he told his father this news, it was one of many things that Oshitari managed to accomplished since his father retired from his position as the CEO of Oshitari Company a few years back and giving the position to his sole heir. But, now Oshitari is sitting on his office facing the most annoying yet brilliant man he know from junior high school. The man in front of him is explaining as to why it is such a bad bad bad idea to try to bring one Kirihara Akaya to work here instead of directly under the mighty supervision of Rikkai’s Three Devils.

“You won’t be able to control him, Yuushi, believe me, we tried. The one who can control him are Yukimura, Sanada, Renji, and that Shiraishi guy,” the man sighed tiredly, his body slumped leisurely on his chair, “You see, I didn’t mention your name before so I can guarantee that you can’t handle him. It’s like handling three Mukahi Gakuto but without the acrobatic things.”

Oshitari Yuushi laughs at that. “Now, now, Masaharu, why do you have such a little faith in me? I can be stern too, you know.”

“First of all, you are not Sanada. Second, I know you enough to say that you can’t be stern, you’re too good of a man to put others in misery, Akaya will running wild here, like an animal out of cage for the first time,” Niou Masaharu replies.

Before Yuushi can give his opinion about that, his office door opens and his secretary comes in, telephone on her hand, a sheepish smile on her face as she walks inside. “I’m so sorry if I interrupt anything, but–”

“Give the phone to him already!” A distinct demanding voice could be heard from the phone.

Both Yuushi and Masaharu cringed when they hear that and then Yuushi wave his hand towards his secretary. “Give me that, Sonohara- _san_ , you can go back to your work, I’ll handle that.”

“I’m so sorry, Oshitari- _sama_ ,” Sonohara says while giving the phone to Yuushi, her face showing deep regret.

“It’s okay, Yuushi won’t get angry at you,” Masaharu winks at Sonohara before smiling at Yuushi.

“Ah, yes, I know that, Niou- _sama_ , well then excuse me,” Sonohara says easily and she walks out of the office.

Yuushi snickers before diverting his attention to the phone. “Hello, this is Oshitari speaking. Can I help–”

“Yuushi.” A voice interrupts his question and he froze when he recognize to whom this deep voice belong to.

His eyes diverts to Masaharu who is busy coddling his white haired cat. Masaharu feeling Yuushi’s eyes on him looks back at the blue haired man and arched an eyebrow. Yuushi take a deep breath before he steels himself. “Hello to you too, Atobe.”

“You have to replace your secretary, she’s not efficient enough, she–”

“Who I am hiring as my staffs is not your concern, Atobe,” Yuushi interrupts, “Is there anything I can help?”

After a few moments of silence, Atobe speaks. “Meet me at the café one block from your office at lunch hour today.”

Yuushi sighs and rubs his temple, sensing a headache coming when Atobe Keigo is concerned. Yuushi looks up when Masaharu taps his hand, arching an eyebrow at the silver haired man when the latter just nod his head and mouthed ‘just go, it’s okay’ to him. Yuushi sighs again before answering Atobe.

“What’s your answer, Yuushi?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there, Atobe.”

“Good, see you there,” Atobe closed the phone then before Yuushi can say anything.

“Well, you have a lunch date then,” Masaharu stands up and stretch his body, “I should go back to my post anyway, see you tonight, Yuushi.”

“You know it isn’t a lunch date,” Yuushi says at Masaharu’s retreating back.

“I know, I know, but you indeed have a dinner date tonight,” Masaharu winks at him before his left the office entirely.

Yuushi huffs a laugh at that remark. Looking out his office’s window, he can’t help but think at what Atobe Keigo wants now. He looks at his watch, it’s a quarter before eleven and the café is only one block away, but knowing Atobe, he can’t afford to be late so he stands up, grab his suit’s jacket and heads out of his office.

————

The café is actually not a café if one bother to asks Oshitari Yuushi, it’s in fact a restaurant, not a five-star restaurant but a restaurant nonetheless. Yuushi goes inside and spots Atobe Keigo immediately. A sight and presence like Atobe Keigo does tends to fill up the room he’s currently in anyway. Yuushi slides up to the seat right in front of Atobe soundlessly, a waitress comes right after.

“Just a coffee, please, and your phone number, perhaps?” Yuushi winks at the waitress, making her blush prettily before she goes to make his order. Yuushi laughs a little at that but soon his laughs comes dead when he feels Atobe’s piercing glare at him. “What is it, Atobe?”

“Nothing, you never tired teasing some random people,” Atobe says.

“Ah, yes, but rest assured, I’m only teasing, nothing serious,” Yuushi replies nonchalantly. “So to what I owe this honor?”

“Cut the crap, who is that girl I saw you two weeks earlier?” Atobe leans forward a little bit.

“Girl? Oh, _that_ girl, she’s my–”

“Your coffee, Sir,” the waitress comes back with Yuushi’s coffee, she twirls her hand around her hair before asking, “Is there anything else you want?”

Yuushi looks up and smiles. “No, that’s all, thank you.”

Yuushi watch amusedly when the waitress goes away with a pout, clearly thinking that Yuushi really wants to have her phone number. Yuushi sips his coffee before looks up at Atobe again. “She’s my secretary.”

“So you date your own staff now?” Atobe asks.

“What? No, I’m not dating her. She’s a nice girl, yes, but you should know me better than to assume I date a girl,” Yuushi says goodnaturedly.

“What are you doing there, then?”

“Hmm, nothing, we just passed and since your announcement blocked the road, we had to walk to the station, I was going to meet Yukimura and Sanada that day,” Yuushi explains, “By the way, congratulations for your engagement with Tezuka, I’m sure both of you are so happy now, when’s the wedding?”

Atobe’s brows furrows and growls his question, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m congratulating you, Atobe. As I said, I’m really happy you could make it out with him,” Yuushi says, a little bit confused as to why Atobe seems like he wants to strangle him. “Is something wrong?”

Atobe glares at Yuushi for a moment before he huffs out a breath, “No, nothing’s wrong. How about you? Find somebody else at last?”

There’s something in Atobe’s voice that makes Yuushi considers his answers. It’s like Atobe wants him to say that no, he doesn’t find somebody. But the truth is, he find _someone_ and better to say the harsh truth rather than sweet lies. “He’s not on your caliber, Atobe, but he’s exceptional in his own way.”

“Who is he?” Atobe demands, his body stiff with something Yuushi can’t place.

“It is not on your concern as to whom I date now, Atobe,” Yuushi says slowly.

“Of course it is–”

“I’m not your anything now, Atobe,” Yuushi says softly, looking straight at Atobe, “I’m not your subordinates or teammates or your lover anymore, Atobe, I can make my own decisions and it isn’t your concern.”

Atobe looks like he’s taken aback with what Yuushi says, but years of habit won’t die, he keeps his calm composure like a well tailored suits. “Tell me who is he.”

It’s not a question but a command but Yuushi won’t give Atobe the pleasure of knowing. “I told you, it’s not your concern, even if I told you, it won’t affect anything, right?”

Yuushi sighs and leans away from Atobe, his gaze drifts outside and something must catch his eyes because he straighten his body before averting his eyes back to Atobe again. Yuushi can reads easily between words Atobe gave him, he can predict where this conversation going and what Atobe wants from him. But he can’t give in to Atobe, he doesn’t want to make the same mistake again.

“I don’t want you to meddle with what I have with him, I can say that I’m happy with him Atobe and you should be happy with Tezuka. You made your choice very clear back then, don’t regret what you choose, Atobe, don’t back down on your own words or action. It doesn’t suit you.” Yuushi says, getting ready to stand up and leave. He can see that _someone_ is waiting for him across the restaurant. “If that’s all, I believe I’m needed elsewhere. Good day, Atobe.”

“Wait,” Atobe grasps Yuushi’s arm right before he leaves, “I’m sorry for what I did back then but–”

“Don’t, Atobe,” Yuushi lift his hand and place it on Atobe’s cheek, rubbing it softly like before, “Let me go and you’ll be happy. I’m sure you will be happy with Tezuka. Don’t dwell on the past, Atobe, you have so much more on your life. More important things than me.”

“But you are important,” Atobe insists, brows furrowing.

“Not anymore, no,” Yuushi smiles and leans forward to give a chaste kiss on Atobe’s forehead, then he murmurs softly, “I will always pray for your happiness, Atobe.”

Yuushi let go of Atobe and walks out of the restaurant. Leaving Atobe standing still again for the second time. He wave at the tall man across the street, the tall man walks towards him leisurely, a grin never escapes Yuushi’s face when the man is close enough to him.

“Everything okay?” Niou Masaharu asks when he’s in Yuushi’s earshot.

“Yes, yes, everything’s okay,” Yuushi wrap his arm around Masaharu’s waist and hugs him close, “Let’s have lunch!”

“What? But you just had lunch,” Masaharu says, his arms winds around Yuushi’s tall body.

“I only have a cup of coffee, let’s go find a good place to eat,” Yuushi says, letting go of Masaharu and guiding him away from the restaurant.

“Let’s go to Chouta’s café then.”

“Why not Marui’s? I haven’t been there before.”

“Marui doesn’t have anything besides sweets.”

“Well, I’m craving for something sweets now,” Yuushi laughs.

“Oh, I can give you something sweeter than Marui’s sweets,” Masaharu tease.

They walks hand in hand, bickering lightly, with a smile plastered on their faces. Never knowing that one Atobe Keigo sees it all and it does feel like a thunder strike him when he sees Yuushi laughs openly at whatever Niou Masaharu says. It reminds him of what he once had with Yuushi but he throw it all away for Tezuka. He can’t say that he regret it, because he doesn’t. But he still miss Yuushi’s presence and the understanding he always have. But Yuushi is happy now, that’s so clear and Atobe would be blind if he says otherwise.

Atobe sits back at his chair and takes out his phone, dialing a familiar number. “I’ll be home in an hour, I’m done with my business here.”

He closed his phone and tuck it away inside his jeans pocket then walks out of the restaurant. Outside, he glance to his right, where he saw Yuushi and Niou walked away. He sighs and walk to the left. He need to let the past go, just like Yuushi says, and be happy with what he have now. Yeah, he’ll do just that.

And maybe, maybe some other time, he can have Yuushi beside him again.

————


End file.
